tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrés Eiríkursson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = * Married (only marriage, as of ; years) * "Playing the Field" (1969-2001; years) * Engaged (to Anders Eriksson, late 1968 - mid 1969; for several months) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður (Icelandic Seal of Honour, formerly third level, for his work for work for the ''"Morð er Morð"'' Campaign, currently first level, for his work Muggle-Born Network during the ) * Íslensk Verðlaun Fyrir Listir (Icelandic Award for Art, as of ___ for his music, specifically upon the release of platinum record "Kærasti") |Died = |alias = * Rés (nickname) * Rée (nickname) * Résy (by Anders) * Kärlek (by Anders) * Rés Eiríkursson (stage name) * The Bard |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′2″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Greying (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Saga Andrésdóttir (daughter) * Freyr Andrésson (son) * Anders Eriksson (husband) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (daughter, biological great-niece via Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (son, biological great-nephew via Moritz) * Noah Eriksson (step-son) * Sorrel Ostberg (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (step-son-in-law) * Beatrix Ostberg (step-granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (step-daughter) * Zelda Moon (wife-in-law) * Dariya Vasylyk (mother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (father) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (elder sister) * Magnús Alfarrsson (brother-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (nephew) * Þór Eiríkursson (elder brother) † * Božica Horvatinčić (sister-in-law) * Ida Þórsdóttir (niece) * Klaudio Þórsson (nephew) † * Alojzija Þórsdóttir (niece) * Vilhjálmur Þórsson (nephew) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Niels Larsen (brother-in-law) * Sander Larsen (nephew) * Peder Larsen (nephew) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Björn Hotchberg (brother-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (nephew) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (niece-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (nephew) * Saskia Hotchberg (niece) * Íris Frystström (niece-in-law) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (maternal grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (maternal grandmother) † * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Žyłka (paternal grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (paternal uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (paternal cousin) * Nadzeya Žyłka (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great grandmother) † * Maksim Žyłka (paternal great grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great grandfather) † |Animagus = |jukebox = Nothing Compares 2U (Sinéad O'Connor) |Wand = , 12⅔", |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Music Club (leader) * The Stykkishólmsbær Line (until he peaces out) * Skogsrå Records * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (member) * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) |job = Solo Rock Musician |hideg = ----------------------------- }} |'One of the many explanations, Rés has given, or maybe even the real one?'}} Andrés "Rés" Ragnfríðr Ivan Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , to Dariya Vasylyk and Eiríkur Svansson. The youngest of five siblings, Rés had three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þór. He's also the father of Saga Andrésdóttir and Freyr Andrésson, via adoption. He's a rather popular solo rock artist, known for many hits including the hit "Kærasti", his first big single, the subject of which has remained a secret for as long as the song has existed. Rés has a tradition of giving a wild and outlandish and conflicting answers to the question if asked who the song was about, after the first time where he just graciously explained that "he wouldn't want the public to know it's about him, and I promised not to spread it around". Since the subject has been falsely identified as many different interesting or famous people he knows as well as made-up characters. Andrés attended the between the years and and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, to no one's surprise due to his cheeky and playful nature. His best subjects were and , with him being truly appalling at . A mild confusion started to happen in terms of him having a classmate by the name of Anders Eriksson, which was very similar to Andrés Eiríkursson, both boys', from their first day at school they, were constantly having to send messages to one another intended for the other or tell people that they've got them confused. While this was obviously only a mild inconvenience, it managed to spark up a friendship between the two, which in their later school years developed into something more. He scored high in duelling and transfiguration, poorly in divination and averagely otherwise. The young boys talent came out most of the time in his extra-curricular activities; Andrés was a fairly popular young man, Hveðrungr Hus quidditch team's and later , a member of the Durmstrang Debate Club, and the leader of the Durmstrang Music Club, Andrés had a fair helping of friends from each group, as well as a decent talent for each skill. Though he had no interest in professional , over the course of the years, music called out to him as a good option, and it was one he was highly talented at, mind. The only problem with this was that Rés knew in the back of his mind even as he thought about it that his father would never allow it. A passive agressive bully, Rés' father had a very specific vision of how he wanted his family to turn out and something as frivolous as singing didn't factor into it. It had to fit into the high-level of pure-blood elite to wich Eiríkur belonged. By Andrés last year, his father had started to "suggest" matches for him, all of which Rés, deeply uncomfortable, declined, though he put off why each time. Andrés is a member of the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Vasylyk family, the Žyłka family, the Egilsstaðir line, and the Červenka family, as well as the Eriksson family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Andrés "Rés" Ragnfríðr Ivan Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , the youngest of five siblings, with three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þór. Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Later Years Arranged Marriage Refusing Running Away from Home Brief Engagement & Heartbreak Visiting his Grandmother Proposal to Anders Breakup Early Musical Success The Success of'' "Kærasti"'' First Wizarding War End of Writing Letters to Anders Relationship with Dominykas Adoption of Saga In-Between Years Taking In Hákon and Saskia Second Wizarding War Work for the Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts and injury Later Life Reconnecting with Anders Trivia Explanations for the Identity of "Kærasti" Etymology References Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Music Club Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Solo Musician Category:Singers Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Morð er Morð Category:Vasylyk Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Seeker Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Rock Musician Category:Rockstar Category:Rock Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Pianists Category:Pianist Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fans Category:Keeva Nyx Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Weird Sisters Fan